Fandom rumble!
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: 200 fighters enter to become the winner of this rumble. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own these characters. There will be 200 fighters. 100 men and 100 women ready to fight to be crowned the rumble champion. The hosts for this are Clay Bailey from Xiaolin showdown and Marshall Eriksen from How I met your mother.**

"Welcome all to the fandom rumble! I'm Clay Bailey!" said Clay.

"I'm Marshall Eriksen!" said Marshall. "Tonight 200 fighters will face off in one ring to be crowned the rumble champion."

"There will be some fighters that you love and hate, but this ain't a rodeo in Texas." said Clay.

"Man the fans are really excited about this!" said Marshall.

"Well usually we do a pre-show. But we decided not to show the fighters we'll keep it a surprise." said Clay.

"I've been keeping my mouth shut all day. But you know how hard it was not taking my wife? We usually tell each other everything." said Marshall.

"Well we'll start after these messages." said Clay.

 **I know it was short, but I couldn't come up with the pre show interviews. Our first fighters will be revealed in the next chapter. Please review and stay frosty.**


	2. It begins

**Welcome back to fandom rumble where we are about introduce our first fighters.**

Entry 1: Rock Lee (Naruto series)

The Naruto theme plays as the audience gives a mixed reaction. "Our first fighter is Rock Lee, the guy who beated Gaara." said Clay.

Rock Lee enters the ring shows off his moves. "Was he named after Rocky?" Marshall asked.

The buzzer rings and shows the next contestant.

Entry 2: Jasper (Steven Universe)

The audience grabs a mixed reaction, mostly cheers. "Our next challenger is Jasper from Steven Universe. All the way from a planet called Home World, and she looks pissed." said Clay.

"That's a girl!?" Marshall exclaimed.

Jasper jumps in the ring and tries to hit Rock Lee, but Rock Lee dodges Jasper's dodges. "Ok is this wrestling or ballroom dancing?!" Marshall shouted.

Rock Lee punches Jasper in the gut but she felt no pain, Jasper smirks and pounds Rock Lee to the ground. "He's getting whacked like a mole." Clay stated.

"I'm no doctor but he should get a X-Ray." said Marshall.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Entry 3: Rocket Raccoon (Guardians of the Galaxy)

The audience gives the Guardian a mixed response, mostly cheers. "Number 3 on our list is Rocket Raccoon from Guardians of the Galaxy!" said Clay.

Rocket ran to the ring, jumped in and attacked Jasper in the face. "Right in the kisser!" Marshall shouted.

Rocket kept punching Jasper while Rock Lee attacked Jasper at the legs. "Whoa a tag time!" Clay exclaimed.

Jasper grabs Rock Lee and performs the pile driver and cracks her knuckles at Rocket, Rock Lee uses the bicycle kick on Jasper, knocking her down. Rocket jumped on Rock Lee's face and started punching Rock Lee in the face.

"Doesn't Rocket have a blaster?" Marshall asked.

"We can't allow weapons in this rumble." said Clay.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Entry 4: The Big Show

The Big Show's theme plays while the audience gives a mixed reaction. "Entry #4 is the Big show." said Clay.

The Big Show enters the ring and elbows Jasper. "The Big Show took down Jasper!" Marshall shouted. But not out!"

The Big Show puts Rocket in a headlock, Rock Lee recovers from Rocket's attacks and drops kick the Big Show. "I'm pretty sure that's animal crudity right there?!" Marshall stated.

"Where's Groot when you need him?" said Clay.

Jasper gets back up, climbs the ropes and body slams Rocket. But Rocket rolls out of the way and Jasper is in pain from her failed attack. "That's gonna leave a mark." said Marshall.

The Big Show is trying punch Rock Lee, but his speed was no match for him, Rock Lee punches the Big Show in the chest as fast as he can. "It looks like the Big Show is getting hit by foam balls." said Clay.

The Big Show grabs Rock Lee's head and knees him in the face. "Right in the kisser!" Clay stated.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

 **Sorry that it was short and rushed but it was all I got.**

 **Remaining fighter: Rock Lee, Jasper, Rocket, The Big Show**

 **Fighters in the ring: 4**

 **Remaining: 196**

 **Eliminated: None so far.**

 **Please review and stay frosty.**


	3. Girl power

Entry #5: Lynn Loud (the Loud house)

The Loud house theme plays as Lynn gets positive feedback. "Entry #5 is Lynn Loud from Nickelodeon's new show the Loud house!" said Clay.

"Great I can't think of any jokes." said Marshall.

Lynn runs towards the ring and body slams Rock Lee. Rock Lee tried to get Lynn off of him, but she was too strong. "I wonder if she even been in a rodeo before? Because I think she can hog tie him under a minute." said Clay.

"That's impossible Clay!" said Marshall.

Lynn gets thrown by Rock Lee, but she uses the clothes line move to hit Rock Lee, but he dodges the attack, but she hits Rocket instead, making him roll out of the ring.

Elminated: Rocket Raccoon, by Lynn Loud, duration- 2:36

"There goes Rocket and he does not look happy and he giving the finger." said Marshall.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Entry #6: Bender (Futurama)

The crowd gives the silver robot nothing but cheers as he walks to the ring with the Futurama theme plays. "It just got better because Bender from Futurama has entered the rumble!" Marshall shouted.

"Man oh man! This is going to get really interesting." said Clay.

"I'm back baby!" Bender shouted and body slammed Rock Lee and kicked him out of the ring.

Eliminated: Rock Lee, by Bender. Duration- 3:20

"Well there goes Rock Lee, beaten by a robot what are the odds." said Marshall.

Lynn jumps on Bender's back and started punching his head. "Looks like Lynn is trying to take down Bender." said Clay.

"Will she kick his shiny metal ass to the curb? Let's find out!" Marshall replied.

Jasper gets body slammed by the Big Show, but Jasper grabs the Big Show and throws him at the ropes and elbows him to the ground. "Oh!" Clay and Marshall both cringed in pain.

"Jasper is on fire tonight!" Marshall commented.

"There is nothing stopping her tonight!" Clay replied.

"Unless the next fighter comes in." Marshall stated.

Bender falls backwards and Lynn released her grip on Bender's head. But Lynn gets back up and tackles Bender. "Man she has the heart of a bull!" Clay stated.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Entry #7: Ragna the Bloodedge (Blazblue series)

The audience give out cheers and stand up to see Ragna while the theme to Blazblue Alter memory plays in the background. "Entry #7 is Ragna the Bloodedge, the world's strongest man." Clay stated.

Ragna enters the ring and knees Jasper to the head and puts her in a headlock. "Looks like Jasper is trapped, like when Lapis trapped her in the ocean." said Marshall.

"That was different." Clay replied.

Bender shows up behind Ragna and hits him with a metal chair and then started to beat Jasper with the same metal chair. Lynn and Ragna decided to team up against the Big show, Ragna tackles the Big Show to the ground, while Lynn locks puts him in a headlock.

"Lynn and Ragna are teaming up against the Big Show." Clay stated.

"I have eyes don't I!" Marshall replied.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Entry #8: Sasha Banks

The audience cheers as the red headed lady wrestler enters the ring. "Former NXT champion Sasha Banks has entered the building!" said Clay.

"You Barney made a clever joke about touching her money bags." Marshall replied.

"I already got it." Clay replied.

Sasha jumps in the ring and punches Bender in the face and puts him in a leg lock. That means Jasper is now free and sees Lynn all alone. Lynn was running for her life from Jasper. "Looks like Lynn is running from Jasper!" said Marshall.

"Like a calf at a rodeo!" Clay commented.

Ragna threw the Big Show at Jasper and elbow slams the wrestler and homeworld at the same time.

"Hey is Bender drinking?" Clay asked as Bender drinks a whole keg of beer and then used the empty keg to beat up the Big Show.

Jasper gets back up and glares at Ragna, and she charges at Ragna. "Is this the end for Ragna?" Marshall asked.

But Ragna gives Jasper a uppercut and she flew out of the ring.

Elminated: Jasper, by Ragna the Bloodedge. Duration- 5:00

"There goes Jasper and she wants revenge!" Clay stated.

Sasha drop kicks Bender and he loses his head. "Looks Bender lost his head!" Marshall chuckled.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Entry #9: Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon)

The Sailor Moon theme plays as the audience gives the Sailor Scout cheers and a standing ovation. "Number 9 is Sailor Moon." said Marshall.

"She's going to face off our fighters herself because the Sailor scouts are not here." said Clay.

Sailor Moon runs in the ring kicks Sasha Banks in the face, while Bender's body is still looking for his head. The Big Show has Ragna in a headlock, until the Grim Reaper elbows the Big Show in the gut and breaks free, then knees the Big Show in the head.

Lynn jumps from the ropes to body slam Sailor Moon, but she moves out of the way and Lynn landed hard on the ring. "Oh that's gotta hurt." Clay replied.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,1

 **Fighters Introduced: 9**

 **Fighters yet to come: 191**

 **Still in the ring: Big Show, Lynn Loud, Bender, Ragna the Bloodedge, Sasha Banks, Sailor Moon**

 **Eliminated: Rock Lee, Rocket Raccoon, Jasper**

 **Most elminations: Bender, Lynn Loud, and Ragna the Bloodedge**

 **Longest time in the ring: The Big Show, 6:00**

 **Will Bender find his head?**

 **Will Lynn's siblings join the rumble?**

 **Will Ragna take down the Big Show?**

 **Find out next time. Please review and stay frosty**.


	4. Reject and killer doll

Entry #10: Cole (Ninjago)

The Weekend Whip plays in the background as the audience give Cole a positive to mixed feedback. "Entry number 10 is Cole, the black Ninja of Earth!" said Clay.

"I thought he was a ghost?" Marshall asked.

"Watch Day of the Departed." Clay replied.

Cole enters the ring and elbows the Big Show in the gut. Sailor Moon kicks Cole in the face, but he recovers and drop kicks the Sailor Scout. "Looks like Cole is off on a rocky start." said Clay.

"He'll recover." Marshall replied.

Lynn finds Bender's head and she throws it at Sasha's head. Sasha charged towards Lynn, but Lynn slides under Sasha. Bender managed to find his head and placed it back on, then he punches Sailor Moon to the ground, grabs her by the leg and spins her around.

"I can't tell if Bender did that to eliminate Sailor Moon or he wants to see what's under the miniskirt?" Marshall asked.

"You know she's 14 right?" Clay asked.

"Tell that to him." Marshall replied.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Entry# 11: Nostalgia Critic

The Nostalgia Critic theme song plays in the background and the audience cheers. "Entry number 11 is the Nostalgia Critic, he remembers it so you don't have to." said Clay.

"I hope he didn't bring his gun." said Marshall.

The Nostalgia Critic enters the ring and elbows Bender's face. Bender falls down and drops Sailor Moon to the floor. Ragna and the Big Show were charging at Cole from both ends, but Cole jumps the air, causing the two to collide. Cole kicks the Nostalgia Critic in the head, knocking him down.

"That's gonna leave a mark!" Clay stated.

Lynn tackles Cole and starts punching him in the face. Cole grabs Lynn and places her in a headlock. "Cole has Lynn in a headlock!" Marshall shouted.

Sasha knees the Nostalgia Critic in the face, and body slams him. Sailor Moon kicks Sasha in the face to the ground. Lynn knees Cole in the gut and round house kicks Cole in the face. Nostalgia Critic grabs Lynn and performs a piledriver on her.

Ragna punches the Nostalgia Critic in the face. "Things are getting brutal!" said Marshall.

"Tell me about it." Clay agreed.

Lynn jumps in the air and body slams Bender, Ragna tosses the Big Show to the ropes and eblows the Big Show.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Entry #12: Robin (Teen Titans Go!)

The Teen Titans Go! theme plays in the background as the audience gives boos and throws trash at him. "Oh great! We got Robin from Teen Titans Go! your new hated show!" said Marshall. "Seriously Cartoon Network! Nobody loves this show!"

Robin jumps in the ring and starts beating up Sailor Moon with his staff. "Oh my God! He's beating up Sailor Moon!" Clay shouted.

"What a jerk!?" Marshall stated.

"Teen Titans go! It's your new favourite show!" said Robin, but the crowd boos at him.

"Hey faker! Those are boos, not cheers!" Lynn stated.

"Yeah, nobody loves your show. You're ruining Cartoon Network, DC and the original Teen Titans." said Cole.

"You sound just like them. The original Teen Titans are all crybabies!" said Robin. "You people don't know real comedy!"

"Team up?" Lynn asked Cole.

"Just this one time." Cole nodded and the two shook hands. Lynn and Cole both tackle Robin and start beating up Robin.

"The crowd is happy to see this." said Marshall.

"That's true. Everybody hates Teen Titans Go!" said Clay. "Minus the fans. Yes they have fans."

Cole curb stomps on Robin's chest, while Lynn elbow slams on Robin's chest. Lynn grabs Robin and throws him out of the ring.

Eliminated: Robin, by Lynn Loud. Duration: 1: 17

"Robin is out!" Marshall shouted.

"Thank goodness." said Clay. "Now Cole and Lynn's partnership is over."

Cole and Lynn continued to fight, Cole blocks Lynn's kicks. The Big Show bashes Bender's head with his knee and Bender dodged the Big Show's elbow slam. Sailor Moon and Sasha are fighting, but in the audience, Barney Stinson is filming the cat fight on his phone.

"Oh man this fight is intense!" said Marshall.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Entry #13: Chucky (Child's play series)

"Oh crap! It's Chucky!" Marshall screamed.

The audience gives the killer doll mixed reaction. "Don't (bleep) with the Chuck!" Chucky shouted.

"Hey Ken, Barbie's dream house is right across the street!" The Big Show shouted.

"Big talk from a fattie!" Chucky chuckled.

"It's muscle! You couldn't lift up a twig!" The Big Show shouted.

"That's it!" Chucky ran to the ring and jumped towards the Big Show's face and started to beat up the Big Show.

"I can't tell if this is silly or funny?" Clay asked.

NC holds a sign that says; "This is beyond silly!"

Then Cole throws Lynn at the NC. NC is furious and was about to attack Cole, but Lynn trips NC's legs and elbow slams the NC's back. Then Lynn started to beat up the Critic. "Man Lynn must be angry at the Critic." Marshall replied.

"Maybe he reviewed a movie that Lynn liked?" Clay guessed.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

 **Fighters introduced: 13**

 **Fighters yet to come: 187**

 **Still in the ring: Big Show, Lynn Loud, Bender, Ragna the Bloodedge, Sasha Banks, Sailor Moon, Cole, Nostalgia Critic, Chucky**

 **Eliminated: Rock, Lee, Rocket Raccoon, Jasper, Robin**

 **Most eliminations: Lynn Loud**

 **Longest time in the ring: The Big Show, 7:46**

 **Will Chucky win the rumble and be over the top?**

 **Will Lynn get rid of the Nostalgia Critic?**

 **Will Barney Stinson get footage of the cat fight between Sailor Moon and Sasha Banks?**

 **Stay tune, please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
